


Love Impolite

by magiiicath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Don't think too much, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just had to let it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiiicath/pseuds/magiiicath
Summary: Arya knows exactly how to spend a free period.ORthe boarding school au no one asked and everybody needs.
Relationships: Meera Reed/Arya Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Love Impolite

**Author's Note:**

> i took it as a personal task to fix the lack of meerya content on ao3  
> just don't think too much (i know i didn't)
> 
> also, english is not my first language so forgive me for the mistakes you are undoubtedly finding here

__

_My girl, she_

_Always wore a skirt in the classroom_

_Eating my dessert in the bathroom_

_Can’t get caught so we stiller than a statue_

_Bad news, think I’ll probably die before I have you_

(Alanis' Interlude - Halsey)

-

Meera’s cigarette was almost finished when she first heard Arya’s voice.

“I _knew_ you’d be here”

Of course she did. That spot was Meera’s favorite, under that tree on the most distant point of the yard, close to the classes dedicated exclusively to special events and closed assemblies and barely visible for everyone.

That was _their_ favorite spot, where they spent their free periods and weekends. There was a hole hidden under a rock where they had their forbidden items, like the cigarette Meera was finishing when she said:

“I thought you had class right now?”

Arya shrugged, sitting with crossed legs by Meera’s side.

“Septa Lemore wasn’t feeling so well. Someone said she had something bad for lunch and was vomiting her stomach out”

The smile on Arya’s face was so satisfied, Meera got suspicious.

“You didn’t have anything to do with it, did you?”

“I’m not seven, Meera” she rolled her eyes dramatically.

But Arya didn’t have to remind Meera of that fact. With the open top buttons of her shirt and the skirt folded strategically to look shorter, Arya made it well aware to anyone that saw her she was growing up and taking every advantage she could of it.

Meera knew her intention wasn’t seducing anyone. She just didn’t take the rules of that place lightly and did everything on her reach to go against them. Nevertheless, she still attracted a lot of attention and was great at using it just how she wanted.

Like in that moment, when Meera’s eyes drifted to her exposed long legs while throwing away what was left of the cigarette and Arya took it as a sigh, her hand stroking the skin inside Meera’s skirt carefully.

“Not here” Meera says, but sounding like her heart wasn’t on the argument.

Arya smiled and got closer to her, whispering to her ear.

“Then let’s go somewhere else”

And got up without waiting an answer. Meera didn’t know if she just knew she was being watched or the swing on her hips was something natural, but she did know she could never watch that and not follow her immediately.

Only when they reached the building, Meera realized exactly where Arya was leading them: the restroom at the end of the open corridor where most classes were empty. It wasn’t the first time they ended up there, since hardly anyone went that way.

Still, they had to be silent, not knowing when someone could appear out of nowhere.

Arya was waiting for her inside one of the large toilet compartments of the restroom and the exact moment Meera closed the door, she had her pressed against it.

It wasn’t difficult. Even if Arya wasn’t tall or broad, Meera was just as short and watching Arya’s eagerness had her waiting to see her next move.

She used her whole body to pin hard the other, staring at Meera’s eyes seductively while getting closer and closer to her face. Arya watched as the girl’s eyes got wider from both shock and anticipation.

“So” Arya begun, so close that Meera could actually feel her breath tingling her face. One of Arya’s hands was toying sweetly with her hair, curling a finger along the locks carefully.

But the other hand was the one Meera was actually paying attention. It rested on one of her thighs, a little bit above the knee and the way Arya’s thumb stroked her skin gently had Meera shivering.

She swore she had never understood in her life all the talk about sparks until Arya had her soft finger running through her skin. Only then she understood how her body had always been gunpowder, naked and waiting for the flame that would make her alive and bright and _right_.

Arya’s thumb resumed its movement only for a moment, only so her whole hand could start going up her skirt, firmly embracing her thigh and Meera felt her breath catch.

“You can’t make any noises” Arya licked her lips smiling and got closer, so close her next words were pressed directly against Meera’s mouth, “not even a single one”

And then their lips were truly linked, Arya pushing herself fiercely against Meera, who felt heat spread through her whole body when the girl sucked on her bottom lip. The hand that once toyed with a lock of her dark curls was now fully lost on her hair, pulling it in a way that had Meera about to moan.

She didn’t, though. The girl moved away enough from Arya to let out a question, breathlessly:

“And if I don’t?” Meera intended to sound demanding, but it was hard to do so when Arya’s distracting hand kept going up her skirt slowly, _so damn slowly_.

“I’ll have to punish you” the girl informed, a wicked grin crossing her face before their lips crashed again. This time, Arya’s hand found her ass and squeezed it and Meera gasped.

Arya took advantage of Meera’s gasp to slide her tongue inside her mouth, deepening their kiss and pressing her even harder counter the wood door. It was like she just wanted Meera closer, as closer as they could manage.

Tasting Meera always had Arya euphoric, like she was experiencing more than the other girl’s lips. It tasted like rebellion, freedom and something even deeper, something that Arya couldn’t quite name. But she knew all the same that it was addictive and she felt like she could never part from her lips.

But she did, anyway, letting her kisses escape from Meera’s mouth to her jaw, than her neck. Her hand found its way towards the top buttons of her shirt. She didn’t undo many, just enough so her finger were sliding into the clothing and cupping one of her covered breasts.

Meera felt a weak moan slip from her lips when Arya rubbed her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra and Arya must have heard it too because she stopped the movement, much to Meera’s dismay.

“You want me to punish you?” Arya asked against Meera’s throat, placing one leg between the other girl’s thighs, feeling the heat coming from her center. Before Meera could answer, Arya sucked a pulsing point on her neck right under her ear and the girl gasped again.

“I don’t know” Meera managed after a few breaths. Arya’s hand was working on her tit again, massaging it while her mouth went lower and lower on her collar. “Do I?”

At that, Arya’s open mouthed kisses stopped and she stared at Meera intently.

“You shouldn’t take punishment lightly, Reed” and then she pitched Meera’s nipple, that she still had between her fingers. The girl threw her had back in response.

“Tell me” she demanded with a husky voice, much more firm this time, looking directly at Arya’s eyes. “Tell me what you’ll do to me”

Arya’s pupils were blown by Meera’s words and she licked her lower lip.

“Oh, I will” her tone was delighted.

She let go of Meera completely, letting go of the pressure on her body and smiling, that same wicked grin from before. That smile that promised Meera she’d make her go crazy in more ways than she could put into words.

“First” Arya announced, careful to let her voice down, putting her hands on Meera’s hips lightly. “I’d get on my knees”

And then she did exactly as she said, kneeling right in front of Meera, still holding her hips. She looked up at Meera, mischievous and lust balanced perfectly into those wide gray eyes.

“Then” her hands went down her legs, only to go up again, this time under Meera’s skirt. “I’d get rid of this”

Her fingers found the hem of Meera’s knickers and slide it down the girl’s legs. Meera complied silently, helping her take the underwear completely off of her.

Arya’s hands were back under Meera’s skirt, one hand squeezing her ass again before embracing her thigh. The girl could feel herself getting wetter by each little slow movement Arya made, her lustful tone making her anticipate all the steps to come.

“The next thing would be spreading your beautiful legs” the hand on Meera’s hip reached the skirt’s edge, making it go up the girl’s waist. It was such a swift movement that Meera couldn’t help the surprise. But only for a moment, then Arya held her tight up and placed it above one of her shoulders and Meera could feel the girl’s warm breath against her groin.

Arya got a fistful of Meera’s skirt.

“Hold this so I can watch you” her words sent a shiver through Meera’s whole body while she did as Arya said.

She traced a path of wet open mouthed kisses on Meera’s thigh and the girl sighed in response.

“Then” Arya’s lips didn’t move from her thigh. “I’d suck your cunt, but if you made any noise, I’d stop and make you beg to come”

“I’d have to make noises to beg” Meera couldn’t help the smirk.

Arya’s free hand found Meera’s cunt, parting her lips and finding her slick and waiting.

“Oh, look at that sharp tongue! It seems like someone do want to be punished” Arya then nipped at her thigh, so close to the girl’s groin Meera had to bite her lips not to moan. “I can open an exception for having you beg for my mouth on your pussy”

Her tongue drew a route on Meera’s thigh, almost finding the place they both wanted touched, but always withdrawing before actually getting there.

Arya knew exactly the type of whine was begging to leave Meera’s mouth, but when she looked up, the girl was biting hard her bottom lip.

 _Good girl_ , Arya could have said if she wasn’t too busy passing her tongue between Meera’s folds. She let out a soft gasp at the contact, the fingers holding her own skirt harder to relief the pressure building within her slowly. Her fingers found Arya’s hair at the same time Arya’s mouth reached her clit.

Meera’s breathe caught when the flat of Arya’s tongue starts lapping on her buddle of nerves gently, her finger finding her cunt again, teasing her entrance. The hand on Arya’s hair pulled harder, urging her to keep going and Arya moaned against Meera’s clit at the pain.

“…on the Sunday. And we have to control their arrival because the last time there was several delays.”

Both froze at the voice coming from just outside the restroom they were. It was Septa Mordane, Arya’s personal demon inside that blueprint of the Seven Hells.

Before Meera could try to part from her, Arya got back to her work, the tip of her tongue teasing her clit while her finger sliding inside her cunt and then out repeatedly.

The feeling was so overwhelming that Meera had to let go of Arya’s hair and put a hand on her mouth for prevent a moan. Arya was almost sorry they really had to be silent, or else she’d pull Meera’s hand and say _I want to hear you_ , just how she’d like to do.

But they couldn’t and there was something equally exhilarating on the possibility of being caught and that was what Arya had in mind when she started sucking hard on Meera’s clit, the Septa’s voice now only a muffled sound at the distance.

Meera pressed her hand harder against her mouth, suffocating a sound while shutting her eyes and resting her head on the wood door. Her hips were moving, almost like they had found a life of their own only to get Arya’s finger deeper inside Meera and Arya did her best to hold her in place.

If she didn’t already know Meera got just as aroused as her by the risk of being found, the way she was so close of coming would have been enough to denunciate it. Arya added a second finger on Meera’s cunt, still sucking her hard and her walls started to pulse around Arya’s hand.

Arya curled her fingers, finding the point within Meera that had her bucking her hips against Arya’s face, not even her hand being enough to conceal completely the whimper that she let out while she came apart, lost in the light behind her eyelids and Arya’s touch.

Arya’s fingers resumed their movements and her tongue got back to lapping slowly on Meera’s clit while the girl got out of her high, panting. Her hand found Arya’s hair again, pulling her up and away from her cunt.

She complied, letting go of the thigh she still had up her shoulder while she got up and had her eyes locked on Meera’s, that same mischievous smile back on her lips.

“I’ll get you for this, Arya Stark” Meera said weakly before pulling the girl closer and crashing their mouths, savoring her own taste on Arya’s tongue. The kiss was slower than before, more affectionate than desperate and it ended soon because both of them were grinning.

“Can’t wait for it” Arya answered with unexpected softness, her eyes never leaving Meera’s. The girl pushed her lightly.

“Excuse me, I have a class to attend” Meera was straightening her uniform, trying to look more presentable and Arya gave her all the room she could on the limited space of the restroom compartment. “Where are my knickers?”

“Oh, where are they indeed?” Arya smiled, opening the wood door and escaping from Meera, who tried to hold her and find the lost piece of clothing. She really had no idea where Arya could have hidden it, but it was nowhere on sigh. “I thought I had told you no noises, Reed. Your hand wasn’t enough to shut you, hun?”

Arya didn’t try to hide her elfish grin when she got close enough to peck Meera’s lips and then she was leaving the restroom, but not before she turned to the girl and said:

“Punishment, darling”

And then she was gone, leaving Meera standing there, still flushed and disheveled, feeling the slickness between her legs.

She was _so_ getting Arya for this.

**Author's Note:**

> in my head, this is the westerosi version of a catholic boarding school, so instead of nuns, we have a lot of septas.
> 
> because it isn't relevant for this bit, i didn't add any background, but i thought of them! i figured arya ended up in a boarding school after ned and catelyn died and (don't think too much!) the starks end up on aunt lysa's care. she'd absolute hate this and shove them into a school where she wouldn't have to actually care until they were of age and could take care of themselves. terrible, i know, and arya obviously hate it, but at least she has meera!  
> i'd say meera is about to go to uni in this and arya is halfway through high school.
> 
> there's a little bit of a chance i'll write meera getting her revenge so lmk if you want a part 2 :p  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
